podtoidfandomcom-20200216-history
The Heathcliff Museum
Welcome to The Heathcliff Museum, your place for New Podtoid related ART from various talented artists. Note that we do not accept art of Willem Dafoe's movies, those have been banned from these halls and can be found over here. If you find any good pieces of fan-art, either add them to the gallery/list yourself or contact Tobbii Karlsson, he's easiest to find via his Twitter. Picture-Art of the Visual kind Uvujx.jpg Jf6zC.jpg HBdf0.jpg JonathanholmesFanArt.png Jim sterling vs megaman by mrnorth-d422ujd.png Holmes Medicine.jpg Holmescat.jpg Holmesnake.jpg Holmesbear.jpg Sealathan Holmes.jpg Tiger Holmes.jpg Screaming Bacon Holmes.jpg Holmes in the sea.jpg Holmes.jpg Aliens vs jim sterling by mrnorth-d4ktsl3.png Jim sterling birthday.jpg Sonic needs help by mrnorth.png Fanart4.jpg Fanart3.png Fanart2.png Fanart.png destructoid_crew_by_awakenight-d5ngiku.jpg 8433402618_32fbb98986.jpg 8432316903_e25abda74d.jpg 8432316807_da4a43dedc.jpg 8432316739_ec995f8e3a.jpg Chunghusofchungus 02.jpg|Chungus and Timotei, noble barbarians. Barbarians.jpg Dark Ass.jpg a jonathan holmes.jpg|A Jonathan Holmes jim and holmes ponies.png|My little podtoid: sexual harassment is magic. Holmes Sign.jpg|The sign that hang outside Jonathan Holmes' Authentic Saloon & Brothel (Podtoid 206) TotalEcplipeHolmes.png|Total Eclipse of the Holmes Podtoidfanart1.jpg FANARTPODTOID.jpg Refornthescluib.png|Don't stop, never give up! Hold your head high and reach the top! Let the world see what you have got, bring it all back to you! (by IotaTundra) Freakyconstantina large.gif Brother hood of Chungus.jpg Dontmentionmybutt.jpg 386787_10200844543212401_1903784251_n.jpg|By Conrad Zimmerman 922382_4726093150162_594432901_o.jpg|From Podtoid 250. By SpAM_CAN Jonathan Holmes Superstar.png|Father Holmes delivers his revelation of Chungus. Conrad Abomination.png|Couch Campaign Fan-Art 771368349.png|Fucktape the Cenobite. By @astrobats page1_zps97ee54b6.jpg|GordonRamsay:FIYRpage1 page2_zps8c5fe07d.jpg|GordonRamsay:FIYRpage2 page3_zpsad30521d.jpg|GordonRamsay:FIYRpage3 page4_zps8043d1ef.jpg|GordonRamsay:FIYRpage4 page5_zps4c49d972.jpg|GordonRamsay:FIYRpage5 lastPAge_zps212b6318.jpg|GordonRamsay:FIYRpage6 blankaHolmes.jpg|Jim Sterling transforms Johnathan Holmes into a crime fighting electric boogaloo! findingmenino.jpg|Finding Menino Jumpy_jumpy_holmes.png finalFreak.jpg|Freaky Constantina and the crew. Cheeto rain!|link=http://s1256.photobucket.com/user/Kemig/media/finalFreak_zpsa5f388b6.jpg.html 1039845_544783728903291_626557021_o.jpg milkman.jpeg Mattborealis.jpg Podtoid Episode Header 284.jpg Borealis.jpg fattborealis.jpg DFORDEEPDICKING.png|V For Vendetta II: D For Deep Dicking 259.png|D for Deep Dicking rimjob.jpg gordon_ramsay-747731.jpg|WHY ARE YOU LETTING THI..... UNGF!!! HURAAAAANNNG!!!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! I'M FUCKING WILLEM DEFOE!!! pornholmes.jpg TheLastOfUsJoelEllieArtworkjw.jpg clelia_white_1_key copy.jpg 998559_10151744195520365_326899281_n copy.jpg Photo on 7-24-13 at 6.15 PM.jpg FreakyOnFire.png ActionJacksonJimSterling.png|Accion Jackson with much more racism JimRubins.png|The spoken and unspoken word of JIM JimNHolmes.png|The great feeding of JIM mystery.jpg|An adventure of wonder and amazement. 263.png|Nintendo @ E3 2014 miyamotoredrobin.png|The aftermath of Nintendo at E3 2014 FLIEEES.jpg holmespuzzlebasement.jpg eatitiwata.jpg hamza.jpg 812010 - Jim_Sterling Nintendo_DS animated destructoid nintendo_3DS.gif sterling.jpg tumblr_mqwbgusAPQ1sdcmr0o1_1280.jpg tumblr_minimal.jpg badphotoshopchicken.jpg tumblr_holmes.jpg bindingofholmes.jpg somelikeit.jpg chungus.jpg dispicablemeat.jpg|Despicable Meat willembuschemi.jpg despicablemeatposter.png|Despicable Meat Poster philcollinshypeman.png|Jim's vision of a Phil Collins hype man chunky chungus drink.png chunkychungusmachine.png suckaduckboner.png|Jim's Duck Tales, starring Jonathan Holmes MONTYDICK.jpg dafopeth.jpg holmeshole.jpg supholmes.jpg fma.png|Fuck my Ass game cover fmascreen.png|Fuck My Ass screenshot jokercocaine.png|Joker drugs PSA truong.jpg fuckmyass.jpg great job!.jpg|Doing a great job!!! hermajesty.jpg BeFunky_jonmorrissey.jpg.jpg|The Cover for Jonathan & Morrissey's single "Why?" holmeswillfuckyourdreams.jpg jamsterling.jpg|Jam Sterling 3dsholmes.jpg tarastits.jpg sickofjimsshit.jpg davolta.jpg|Willem Davolta EltonJonIsAHorribleMan.jpg HolmesOprahEggHam.jpg|Jonathan Holmes: The Living Breakfast (feat. Oprah!) itsAHim.png YearOfChungus.jpg jonathan holmes superstar.jpg|Jonathan Holmes Superstar ShatteredSnake.jpg gollyGeeWillikersBatman.jpg bestcoverphotoever.jpg ChungusStyle.jpg pudTheMudBud.jpg LiftIt.jpg podtoidbannerfinal.png|Podtoid Banner yes.jpg|Yes precum picnic 2.png|Jonathan Holmes' Precum Picnic HolmesAlone.png annie poster.png|Jonathan Holmes' Annie poster podotidwonderful.jpg BeatBeat.gif|by BeatBeat jimisalovelyboyohmy.jpg jonathan asian girlfriend.png|Jonathan is my Asian girlfriend. BeFunky_360.png.png|The Bible of Jonathan Holmes WzOxXoz.gif snuff.png|Jonathan Holmes as Dandy Snuff 272.png|Doggy Day Care BeFunky_valkilmerchew.png.png|One of Jonathan's special Val Kilmer chews dafoesings.jpg greatleader.jpg nokia.jpg holmesthehedgehog.jpg 1294552_501644283266002_2015719881_o.jpg ws2.png|Weird Science 2 Poster threads.jpg marioismissing.jpg Halloween2013.png|For Jim's "last" Podtoid episode. By Luna Sy jabbathanholmes.jpg 1294325_635641303146642_255786963_o.jpg|When you play the Game of Holmes, you either win or you become Freaky Constantina 1398204_355828464553134_1921663844_o.jpg|The ultimate mastermind downtehd.jpg 10174901_604540532968540_1001587485_n.jpg 10155652_604541822968411_2030295250_n.jpg Video-Art, not to be confused with Videogames (but those are also art) Gamecube Commercial "Satan" by Tobbii Karlsson Jim Sterling explains E.Y.E.: Divine Cybermancy by Thomas Truong Lego Podtoid by MacraBrickz Meeting the Inventor of Christmas by Tobbii Karlsson The New Adventures of Podtoid by Thomas Truong The Twelve Days of Podtoid by Tobbii Karlsson A Minecraft Tribute to Jonathan Holmes by Cirmanman A Pretty Song for Jonathan Jonathan Holmes: Sexual Criminal V For Vendetta 2: D For Deep Dicking Freaky Guardian - 9 Second Early Test Render by Tobiichi Karlsson Music-Art, for ear-listening what sounds good in head. Mmmmmm All Podtoid remixes can be found here. The ones listed here are original songs. All For Chungus by Andy Butternubs Fuck my Ass, Jonathan Holmes [Podtoid x The Adventures of Lolo] by Thomas Truong Awkward Guy (Nice Tits) by Andy Butternubs (lyrics written by Jonathan Holmes). Category:Browse